This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument having a so-called navigate or training function, in which a player is guided to operate keys in accordance with display elements provided for individual keys.
These are electronic musical instruments, having such a navigate training function, in which display elements, e.g., LEDs (light-emitting diodes), are provided for individual keys on a keyboard to guide a music performance. With these musical instruments, for the purpose of performance practice, a player operates keys while being guided by the display elements which are successively turned on with the progress of a musical piece being played.
Also, there are electronic musical instruments adapted for playing practice, in which the accuracy of operations of keys which are operated while listening to an automatically played musical piece, is decided so that the result of practice is digitally displayed as a mark.
The latter electronic musical instrument does not have a melody guide function. Therefore, it is usual for beginners to operate keys at wrong timings deviated by one bar or two bars and also frequently operate erroneous keys. Such performance is given a very bad score, so that the beginner will lose confidence.
With the former electronic musical instrument the performance skill progresses quickly by virtue of the melody guide function, but is is impossible to know the extent of progress in performance.